1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivoting structure and more particularly to a pivoting structure for a brake lever.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycle activity is more and more popular in the 21st century because bicycle activity is eco-friendly, convenient and entertaining. Many enterprises encourage their employees to go to work by bicycles instead of driving vehicles today. Many people also go shopping or go traveling by bicycles during their leisure time. However, there are many traffic accidents which are attributed to faulty brakes in the world so that how to improve a structure for a brake lever becomes more and more important.
A conventional pivoting structure for a brake lever comprises a connector, a pivoting rod and a brake lever. The connector has a connecting part. The connecting part has a first pivoting hole opened therethrough. The brake lever has two pivoting members extended from one end thereof. Each pivoting member has a second pivoting hole opened therethrough. The second pivoting hole is corresponding to each first pivoting hole. The connecting part of the connector is set between the two pivoting members of the brake lever. The pivoting rod is inserted through the first pivoting hole of the connecting part and each second pivoting hole of each pivoting member. Therefore, the brake lever is pivoted on the connector via the pivoting rod. However, the convention pivoting structure for a brake lever still has a disadvantage as following:
When the bicycle is tipped down by the unexpected force, the brake lever of the bicycle would abut against the ground forcefully and the convention pivoting structure for a brake lever would be further broken.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional pivoting structure. Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.